At Night
by ForeverDrarry
Summary: Harry and Draco can finally be themselves under the cover of night. No plot. Just an excuse for smut. One shot.


Draco took one step closer to him, and whispered: Nobody in this school would refuse you, Why…me?

Harry tried to not look affected. How could he explain this weird attraction he felt for him?

This obsession that only grew every year no matter what he did to stifle it.

He didn't want anybody else in this school, he didn't want somebody that would easily give him everything he wanted. And maybe this was not the best way to start a relationship... but right now that was not his intention anyway, So..: I want someone with secrets nobody knows, he answered.

Harry had waited so long to for this moment, alone, with nobody around to criticize and cause a disruption. Because that was the only way they could be honest. When they were trapped in their own dark world with no reason to try to hide their secrets or keep appearances. When the sun came up, he had to be the Golden Boy, the Hero of the wizarding world. And Draco now became the mysterious outcast of Slytherin. Not included in the house activities but always respected. Because despite his status as a traitor, nobody could deny he was powerful. Smart, elegant and beautiful, he was still a reigning presence in the Slytherin common room.

In this dark room that only the two of them could find, the labels fell off...and they could be exposed for what they were. Everything that no one under the bright sun could ever know.

…Desire becomes surrender…

And Malfoy stepped even closer, becoming even more aware of the situation he was in. He didn't have to hide the way he felt anymore. The raw lust that came over him whenever he saw Potter. All those afternoons spent near the edge of the forest, trying not to think about him. Because he could never have him. No one would accept it, It would be a weakness. And the nights that followed, alone in his dorm where dreams and reality became one, and the thoughts of what they could have often brought him to a climax. He was not a fag, he just liked a challenge. But now he was again under that same cover of night, but this time his every part of his dreams _could_ be a reality. And he wanted that. Too. Much.

…surrender becomes Power…

Harry stayed where he was as he watched Malfoy move closer. In the light of the moon streaming in through the windows he could see Malfoy's face. The darkened color of his silver eyes, the determination on his jaw. And he knew he was right where he wanted him to be. So he wasn't surprised when Malfoy suddenly stepped in and pinned him against the wall. So close that their foreheads were touching and his mouth was only centimeters from his face. And it was beautiful.

Now, he whispered. And Malfoy leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. The kiss started soft, but quickly grew in intensity. And Malfoy open his mouth slightly to run the tip of his tongue along the edge of Harry's bottom lip. Harry responded quickly, not wanting to waste any more time. They had waited and wanted from afar for too long. Their lips moved with each other, somehow knowing what to do but still being completely lost. This was like their dreams, but it was real. And there was a heat that they hadn't expected. But it was definitely welcome. And Harry's arms were still pinned above his head. But that was okay, Harry knew he was in control.

Harry then tilted his head slightly to the side and Malfoy started trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down along Harry's jaw, down his neck and back up to the earlobe. Slowly lowering their arms Harry let Malfoy slip off his robes. Then his hands went around Malfoy's neck, pulling him closer still, while Malfoys hands were now free to roam, finding the edge of Harry's shirt and trailing his nails up his back and down his abdomen.

There was no reason to keep the shirts and that was next to go. So Malfoy trail more kissed down Harry's chest. Stopping to lightly bite and suck each nipple, he then continued down his abs to the edge of Harry's pants. He stopped there. Paused for a second savoring how close he was from turning his dreams into a reality.

Then Harry pulled him back up to face him

…Take me to places…

took his hand and pulled him to a nearby bed. As always the room provided whatever they needed. And Potter pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. And sat straddling him. Both became aware of how much they wanted this, and Potter began to slowly grind against Draco as he unbuttoned his shirt and disposed of it. Pulling himself even closer to Draco, he kissed him once again. His tongue sliding in and overpowering Draco's. From somewhere deep in his throat, he let out a moan. But he didn't mind, Draco finally had Potter. There was no challenge he could not overcome.

The moans continued coming out as their grinding became once again desperate, and Potter seemed to want to kiss every inch of visible skin. But he wasn't ready. Not ready for it to end, for the climax to come so soon. So he pushed Potter off his lap and hurried to unbutton his pants and pull them down instead. Potter realized quickly what was going on and hurried to kick of his shoes and take off his pants. Damm, Draco whispered and Potter smirked down at him. Potter was better, bigger than he had thought. So he kneeled on the ground by the bed and leaned in to lick the tip of his dick and taste the precum that was leaking out of the head. And this time it was Potter's turn to shudder and moan in pleasure as the blond sucked him off. And in what seemed no time at all: I'm gonna cum, he groaned around his panting, grabbing on tighter to the blond's hair. Draco took him all in one more time before he felt the salty taste of Potter's cum all over his mouth. And he swallowed all of it. But he was not done. He wanted to make him cum again. Loved knowing that he could make him lose all control.

He stood up and pushed Potter on the bed, face down. And then climbed on top of him. He once again started from the top. Starting at his ear, taking a long time along the curve of his neck and all the way down his back. Licking, sucking, biting, hot all around.

…that nobody knows…

And Harry couldn't help it, He lay on the bed, writhing in pleasure under Draco's weight, moaning, out of breath and sweating. He could feel the heat of Draco's body, of what they were doing, and he felt his erection coming back against the bed as Draco trailed hot kisses down his lower back. But he didn't stop there. Suddenly Harry felt a pressure by his entrance. He was a bit nervous at this part. This was his first time. The nervousness was soon forgotten in heat however, as Draco's tongue went past the entrance and into Harry. Pushing in his knees so as to have better access, Draco accioe'd something from somewhere by the floor. And Harry felt a cold liquid gel pour on his skin. Then Draco's long fingers replaced his tongue, and he was not a bit nervous. It felt so good. First one, then two, eventually three as Draco picked up the pace and stretched him more each time. And then he hit that spot and "Fuck…fuck Draco," a whisper escaped his lips. And Draco barely missed a beat:

"You like that...Harry?"

and once again Harry almost came.

What had happened? When had they started using first names?

Why did it feel so natural?

But still so hot?

"Draco…"

"Harry..."

So when Draco wrapped his hand other hand around Harry's cock, Harry came for the second time that night.

But Draco hadn't even gotten out his pants yet. So after a second to recover Harry turned the tables, so that it was him on top of Draco. He wasted no time however and pushed off his pants as fast as he could. And Draco's cock sprung out. Hard and leaking precum from what they had done all night. Harry took all of him in and pretty soon, Draco was ready to climax. And as Draco had done before Harry swallowed every drop of cum that came out of him.

He climbed up the bed and slowly kissed Draco, "I think I love you," he whispered against his lips, surprising them both.


End file.
